Techincalities
by Alias-vendor
Summary: So sure, Zuko and Sokka have feelings for one another. And maybe they want to act on those feelings, but the problem is really; who's going to top? Rated M for safety, but there is no explicit stuff...


A/N: I was curious about this pairing so I read some stuff and, well, this popped into my mind. I just started wondering who would _really_ top, and why the other would even let him. They're both independent and stubborn so...it's anybody's guess. Takes place at the Western Air Temple, after Boiling rock.

...

"Um so, I'm topping right?" Zuko pushed Sokka off him slightly, regarding the other boy with his gold eyes.

"What?" Sokka asked incredulously, "No, of course not – I am." He lent down to kiss the base of Zuko's throat.

"But I'm older," Sokka felt the rumble as he spoke, lips curling around the words.

"...and I'm sexier." He punctuated the statement with kiss to Zuko's jawbone.

"I resent that," Zuko argued, "girls find this scar...risqué."

"Uh huh, well I'm not a girl." Sokka traced the scar affectionately, fingers lingering on the other's cheek.

"I had noticed." Zuko's eyebrow raised and Sokka itched to touch it.

"Oh well that's good," he ran a finger down the slim length of the tempting brow, "...because it could've caused problems had you thought I was a girl, you know, since I'm topping and all." Sokka grinned at the almost pout that settled onto Zuko's face.

"...I don't think so; after all, I'm a prince and you're a...peasant." Zuko said as haughtily as he could manage with Sokka's lips ghosting across his skin.

"Oh pulling rank are we?" Sokka snorted, leaning back, "Well firstly, you _were_ a prince and secondly I'm not even part of your nation." He poked him in the chest.

"...well I'm more experienced?" Zuko tried.

"Was that a statement or a question?" Sokka raised his own eyebrow.

"..."

"Have you even done it before?" He watched, slightly fascinated, as Zuko's pale skin flushed rather endearingly.

"..."

"Not even with Mai?" He couldn't really resist driving the point home, especially since Zuko was steadily giving the reddest tomato a run for its money.

"...I was – there was – not enough time..." he trailed off, and looked away, embarrassed.

Sokka's eyes widened slightly, he somehow hadn't pictured Zuko as, well, inexperienced. He'd figured the ex-prince had _had_ his fair share of_ encounters_ but then, he'd forgotten Zuko had spent most of his adolescent life chasing after Aang. Which, in retrospect, sounded really _bad _in the current context.

"Don't worry," he drawled, flexing his muscles slightly, "Sokka will take good care of you." He winked suggestively.

"...have you?" Zuko asked quietly, their 'manly-man' competition forgotten.

"Of course I... er no," he deflated at the admission, a sheepish look on his face.

Zuko chuckled suddenly, "Sokka will _take care_ of me, huh?"

Sokka's face burned slightly, "yeah well, doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing."

"Oh?"

"Yep," Sokka puffed his chest out and gave Zuko his cockiest grin, "So I should definitely top."

"I'm not convinced," Zuko's mouth twitched, "I still think _I _should top."

"Do I even _want_ to know what you're arguing about?" Katara's yelled angrily from the next room over.

"No, not really," Sokka yelled back, voice high with the sudden embarrassment of being _caught_ doing whatever it is that they were, well, not quite doing just yet. He rolled hastily off of Zuko, tripped on the bed sheets, let out a loud yell, and toppled head over heels. Sprawled on the ground, half-naked, and red as a tomato, he cringed as the admittedly rare sound of Zuko's laughter engulfed the room.

"Will you both just _shut up_!" Katara shouted irritably, "some people actually want to _sleep_."

Zuko stifled his laughter by burying his head in his pillow, but his shoulders were still shaking from his mirth. Sokka eyed the tangled bed sheet wrapped haphazardly around the other's torso and smirked. He yanked it suddenly and hard, grinning briefly in triumph as Zuko rolled unwillingly towards the edge of the bed, and then belatedly realising the stupidity of his actions. Zuko landed on top of him with a thud and a decidedly unmanly squeak – although, who actually emitted the disgraceful sound was up for contention – and he inhaled a large chunk of the other boy's dark hair.

"Mmmfh," he spat out the offending hair blocking his airway and was rewarded by a pair of fierce gold eyes boring holes into his skull. He was effectively pinned to the ground; Zuko's somewhat light and yet _heavy_ torso draped over his own, limbs entangled, and the soft whoosh of air from his breath whistling past his ears. Sokka lifted his hands and ran them unabashedly down the sides of Zuko's unfortunately fabric covered chest, making a mental note to rectify that problem as soon as possible. Zuko stiffened slightly at the touch and then seemed to force himself to relax, although he lifted his upper half off of Sokka and gazed down at him.

"You know," Sokka mused, eyeing the T-shirt he hadn't yet rid the other of, "As much as I enjoy this view, I think it's time for a change of scenery." He took advantage of Zuko's momentary confusion to reverse their positions, rolling up and over, effectively pinning Zuko underneath him.

"Much better," he decided, "although..."he began removing Zuko's shirt, tugging roughly at the fabric. His hand was stayed as a paler one grasped his wrist, and gold eyes searched his own blue ones. Sokka had picked up on the older boy's nerves and, making as if to get up, he reassured him, "we can wait, if you want." A throbbing from down below called him on his lie, but he would if he had to.

"No it's okay," Zuko said hesitantly, voice unusually soft and wavering, "I'm just-"

"Nervous." Sokka supplied, "hey, don't worry about it," he winked reassuringly, "we all are the first time."

"Isn't this _your_ first time?" Zuko shifted slightly, sending a spike of lust shivering down Sokka's body.

"Well yeah," Sokka waved it off, "but I don't do nervous you see..." his grin turned wicked, "I'd much rather do _you_ instead."

Zuko groaned, "That was _terrible_," he accused, "no wonder you haven't _had_ anyone."

Sokka seemed to react almost positively to the critique, "well I've certainly done _something_ right this time," he whispered into Zuko's ear, watching as a shiver ran down the other's spine.

"Now about that shirt..." he resumed tugging it off. Once he'd freed the other, he took the time to appreciate the view before him. Zuko had some _nice_ muscles, and a very well defined chest. "Much better," he nodded approvingly and watched as a slight blush tinged the other's skin. Sokka paused in his survey and stared resolutely into wide golden eyes. He needed Zuko to meet him halfway on this one, had to know he was ready. Zuko, seeming to understand, reached up hesitantly and trailed his fingers down Sokka's chest. It was almost more than the fired-up boy could take but he held back, determined not to scare him off.

"...I trust you," Zuko whispered, hooking his fingers around Sokka's neck and drawing him down till their foreheads were touching. Sokka grinned and took the opportunity to capture the other's lips in an almost chaste kiss.

"Oh really?" he murmured into them, pleased when they opened as Zuko tried to respond. He dove in eagerly, relishing the taste and the warmth. He belatedly realised that Zuko was actually trying to say something, and drew back, "what was that?"

"I said," Zuko panted slightly, "that doesn't mean I'm going to let you top."

...

When Katara came by their room the next morning to wake them up, her jaw dropped in shock. There was her brother and Zuko lying practically on top of one another, pretty much stark naked, on the floor. Bed sheets in a tangled, discarded, heap to the side. Her brother – traitor! – was actually snuggling the Fire nation ex-prince, arms wrapped protectively around the other's chest, legs almost entwined. They were both fast asleep and, having regained her senses, she promptly fled the scene rubbing hectically at her eyes. This, she knew, could never be unseen. This would haunt her for _life_.

...

A/N: And so we'll never know...hehe


End file.
